


余悸

by CelestialEth



Category: Ultra Seven - Fandom, Zoffy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialEth/pseuds/CelestialEth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	余悸

赛文睁开双眼，他感到自己做了一场很长很长的梦。

他一时想不起梦境；只觉得头痛欲裂，又浑身乏力。像刚刚经历了长达数十年的星际战争，在快迎来曙光、却体力与精力都濒临极限的时刻，睡的一场觉——这次“醒来”对他而言不是蓄力的结束，而是漫长的、无边无际的煎熬的开始。

眼前一片辨不清远近的光芒，令他无法分辨自己身处何处、也估测不出这个空间的大小。他谨慎地没有活动，起码在肉体上做出尚未苏醒的样子。他先是试图回忆过去：一些细小的、微弱的碎片在他脑海闪现。暗色的宇宙。吞噬他的大火。被挤压的金属发出不堪重负的断裂声。

有阴云和雷电的天空——地球的阴雨天空。溅起的咸涩的海浪。地球的海。高高举起的利刃，带着海水与审判的压抑。被束缚。天旋地转。因扭曲而断裂的疼痛。

他突然浑身一震，如同从半梦中惊醒。越来越多的碎片在脑海中连成画面，他驻守地球，肩挑重担，身负重伤，训导后辈，以身殉职——

以身殉职。

他怕登上麦基号的队员无法顺利离开，打算留在指挥室手动操纵发射台。但雷欧不能再停留了；圆盘生物很可能此刻正裹挟着基地飞往地球，雷欧必须去战斗。

“你的生命不是你一个人的”，这是他想告诉雷欧的最后一句话。他需要自己在最后一刻护好手下的安全，也需要雷欧从此成长为能够完全独当一面的战士。身心都经历过非人的磨练才能成为一颗星球的护盾，如此他才能安心离开。

电光火石间他想起自己远在故乡的队长，若是他处于与自己同样的位置，也会做出同样的选择吧。

随后他被冲到天花板的火舌包围，意识逐渐下坠，直到完全黑暗。再后来……

便是这里了。

赛文悄无声息地转头，看到一些熟悉的物件。自己曾用过的那部分显然已经放置了很久，而另一部分却看得出频繁使用。

那人一直保留着自己的东西，并不厌其烦地从中挑出他的，再原封不动地放回。

他在保存自己依然在的痕迹。

赛文的心中久违地出现一丝暖意——他在地球呆了太久、肩上的责任压了他太久，他几乎回忆不起上一次被人这样无声无息、却无微不至的照顾是什么时候了。

他心中放松了一瞬，像是忽然见到天边阴云后露出的一丝阳光；但随后更为深厚的阴影袭来，他胸口发紧，连带着呼吸也不太顺畅。

他坐起身——周身的疼痛让这个动作没有那么容易，他用手肘把自己撑起来，因为接下来要说的话，刻意没有去看房间内那个正背对着他、抱臂而立的身影。

“我要回地球。”

他看到那人背后的肌肉先是随着深呼吸向两边舒展，再缓缓收回。

“我没料到，你的第一句话是这个。”

佐菲转过来，表情绷得很紧。他用惜字如金的语速吐出这句话，沉着脸审视赛文。

赛文很少见到佐菲这样——上一次的类似情况已经因为时间太过久远而模糊在记忆里，只有赛文的下意识反应还存留他当时的恐惧——他不由自主地朝远离佐菲的地方蹭了蹭，但很快因为理智的回归而被他制止。

“我担心雷欧——担心地球。我要回去。”

“你为什么当时没有逃离？”

“我……”赛文及时止住声音，意识到这是一个陷阱。佐菲看透了他当时已经放弃生存的可能性。他在指责他。

他垂下头思考片刻，发现找不出一个合理的理由，只好抬起头注视着佐菲的双眼说了实话。

“我没想到我能活下来。”

佐菲有些意外，但没有过分惊讶。他料到赛文多半会试图逃避，或者沉默——他知道自己的底线，并定然不愿去踩——但他没想到他如此直白。

直白不是好事。当赛文开始放弃理性的说服、转用正面对抗的态度时，通常意味着这件事不会简简单单地结束——这件事当然不会简简单单地结束。上一次赛文经历类似状态时，他起码还拥有变身的能力——佐菲预感，这一次会成为他们至今为止最大的争执。至今为止。

于是佐菲放松了姿态，坐到赛文床前的椅子上。

“我不会允许。”

他这么说着，扶着赛文的肩膀后移，让他靠在床头。他的动作轻柔得看不出一丝愤怒。

但赛文不这么想。

他自认为是了解自己这位大哥的。佐菲不会轻易动怒，他的动怒多半是配合情境而使用的虚张声势的策略。当他认为“愤怒”无法解决当前的问题时，他便会以一种平淡的、冷静的、甚至随性的态度面对，并在适当的时候不露爪牙地在这场谈判中烙上他的底线。

赛文想了想。

“难道地球的安危不如我的重要吗？”

“聪明的问题。”佐菲立刻回答了他，这让赛文始料未及。

“我不能这样作壁上观。雷欧他根本没经历过作为战士的系统训练。”

“不错。”

“你现在无法派遣别人前去，没有人对地球现状的了解比得上我。”

“不错。”

“……”赛文看着岿然不动的佐菲，心中一股无名火“腾”地燃起。

“你没有资格把我留在这里！”

佐菲轻笑了一声。

“你变了。”

赛文沉默。他确实变了。这一次在地球上的经历几乎将他变为另一个人。他时刻都紧张、焦虑，在变幻莫测的巨浪中拼死保护脆弱如地球的一叶扁舟。长期压力折磨得他不成样子。

“我必须回地球。”赛文重申了一次。佐菲不会和现在的他动手，他拦不住他。

他试图直接离开，准备起身时才发现身体动弹不得。他脸色一变，挣动时看见佐菲嘴角若有若无的笑容。

“你不能用念力压制我。”赛文几乎一字一顿。

“我能。”

“你不能！”

“我能。”佐菲脸上忽地展现出一种奇妙的笑意，他向前倾身，警告性地把手放在赛文的伤腿上。“请、你、不要逼我。”

赛文一时没能理解佐菲的隐藏含义，但脊背莫名涌上一股下意识的警惕和惧意。他蓦地安静下来。

“我一向相信你的判断力，也相信我的。”

“这次我的判断是，你的判断力失误了。”

“但地球……”赛文想说，地球危在旦夕，他的判断不会错。他心中焦虑过盛，以至于没能意识到佐菲在说他对自己的判断。

“如果我能够以任何方式让你留下，相信我，我会做的。”

佐菲轻轻地打断他。轻轻地，但不容抗拒。

赛文几乎被逼到绝境。他挣扎了一下：“没有符合规定的方式……”

“有。”佐菲的手指顺着他身体上银色的线条滑到被盖在他身上的薄毯隐藏的部分，脸上的笑容像是画上去的，此刻倏地就淡了下来。“不要逼我。”

赛文大概猜到了佐菲要做什么，他眼中闪过震惊，身体却无法动作。

佐菲静静地看着他。没有进一步的行动，也没有放松对他的念力控制。他就那样等着。在赛文的印象中两人从未僵持到如此地步——大哥总是先让步的那个。他一直凭着他自身的能力，以及兄长近乎放纵的默许，来行使一些符合他的心意和某些人的利益，却总需要佐菲来帮他清理后路的任性的权利。

“……说服我。”赛文咬咬牙，终于做出也许是他生命中第一次让步。

佐菲的肩膀动了动，随即赛文感到自己身上的压制放松了一些。虽然依然是时刻会收紧的状态——但放松了一些。佐菲打算给他机会了。

“雷欧已经有能力处理接下来的侵略者了。”

“在我的帮助下。”

“没有MAC，你无法给他到位的支援。”

“我有知识和经验。”

“你该相信他。”

“我必须确保万无一失。”

“你现在做得了什么？”佐菲的声音在尾音处猛地顿住，在这里停顿了几秒；胸口大幅度地起伏。赛文感到施加在自己身上的念力又有增大的趋势，猜他费了很大的力气才把更加伤人的话吞下去。“不如你来说服我。”

他直视着赛文，双眼中隐隐的说不清的情感让赛文感到坐立难安的不适；况且他不得不承认，方才佐菲说的那些，的确令他重新审视了自己的立场。即便他依然强硬地反驳了他。

赛文看向佐菲的目光低敛回自己这边，看着他依然没有离开自己身体的手，低声开口。

“……那，强迫我留下吧。”

佐菲的身体肉眼可见地一震，以至于赛文感到自己身上的念力压制完全消失。

“你说什么？”

“我没法心安理得地留在这里。”赛文抬眼望向佐菲，用一种极为平铺直叙的平淡语气说。“所以强迫我留下吧。”

房间里先是寂静了片刻；随后佐菲猛然起身，椅子在他身后不堪冲击地翻倒。床上的人顺从地仰起脸接受他发泄般带着怒火的亲吻，只是手肘隐秘地略微撑起身体防止自己在他的动作中二次受伤。

但赛文很快发现那是多余的。佐菲保护他比他自己做得还要好。温厚的手掌适时扶在他脑后，而面前的人尽力压低身体偏过头，防止他有任何部位的过分动作。唯一不加克制的只有那个亲吻本身：他像是真正带着怒气的人粗暴地舔舐他，甚至撕咬他，在感受到他丝微的消极对待时不满地加大手上的力度，用力吸吮他。

赛文头脑空白了一瞬：一半是因为他太久没有感受过如此温热的、紧密的亲近，另一半是他后知后觉地发现，或者猜测，他的长兄似乎是真的生气了。

这个想法在佐菲将盖住他下身的薄毯掀开、不顾他下意识的反抗而将一只手强行插入他两腿中间时得到了印证。赛文喉咙中发出抗议，但因为佐菲不容违逆地堵住他的声音，使他只能发出无意义的音节。

赛文一手抓住佐菲的手腕，另一手几乎是用动了真格的力气才推开他。他喘息着对上佐菲的目光，却在接触的瞬间险些被佐菲眼中的情感灼伤。

佐菲立刻移开了视线；但赛文深深记住了它——深不见底的、不可亵渎的、让赛文不敢触碰的。

“对不起。”赛文突然开口，近乎愧疚地望着佐菲胸前的徽章。他现在不敢直视他。

“不必。”佐菲的声音冷淡下来，仿佛方才发生的片刻只是两人不约而同做的一场白日梦。

他再次贴上来，依旧是小心地扶着赛文的脑后。这次他坐到了床上，两条腿一高一低地垂在床沿，身体前倾，空闲的那只手捧着赛文的脸。这个吻轻柔而充满安抚感，从唇角的试探开始，以轻碰的细吻落到唇瓣，然后极尽温柔地打开它。赛文感受到佐菲的呼吸逐渐缓和，好像几秒前再冲天的怒火都与他无关——他总是能从任何情绪中迅速轻巧地抽离，似乎他一切情绪都是逢场作戏。

赛文随着他的动作缓和下呼吸，从数年前就未曾放松的身体此刻奇迹般地松弛下来。他像找到令人安心的避风港一般靠在床头，半闭着双眼跟随佐菲的引导。

那只他再熟悉不过的手离开他的脸颊，顺着颈侧滑到胸甲。他的纹路被佐菲细细地抚摸和描画，像是用指尖勾勒出什么绝世华章。佐菲用对待珍宝的态度对待他此刻虚弱而遍体鳞伤的身体——他的体表布满了难以分辨、却能够被触觉感知的擦痕和凹陷，它们被佐菲的指尖轻柔地、轻抚易碎的艺术品表面一般滑过，随后是他俯身的细吻，小心翼翼的动作和细微亲吻的声响，把赛文沉浸在某种要命的温柔乡。

佐菲一直亲吻到他的小腹；随后他吸了口气，抬起头看着赛文。

“辛苦了。”

赛文没想到他会说这句话。他摇摇头，内心却突然涌起一点委屈——那种独自战斗时，只需要从亲近的人口中听到一句关心便会涌上来的眼角的热意令他一下子无所适从，他低下头，轻轻笑了一声。

“换了谁都会如此。”

“不，你更特殊一些。”

佐菲没有解释“特殊”在哪里，而是用撩拨他欲望的动作草草结束了话题。赛文略感不适地抓住佐菲的手，被温柔地反握住。他长久紧绷得快要断掉的神经不断被佐菲舒缓和抚慰，一波又一波潮水般的安抚让他一时无法适应。他有些急促地喘息，抓握佐菲的手紧紧绞着他的手指，过分发力让他手臂发颤，他咬着牙不让自己显示出太多异样。

“在我面前没什么好遮掩的。”佐菲温和地用被他攥住那只手的拇指擦过他的手背，另一侧手指浅浅探入他的穴口，用一种在某天的闲暇随意闲聊的不经意语气说道。

但赛文知道那不是不经意：他获得这些安慰已经足够了。他不需要更多；佐菲也给得恰如其分。

他开始体会到逐渐深入体内的手指。长久的战场令他的身体快要忘记这些愉悦的细微的快感；他的体内很紧，像是初次被开拓。佐菲以最大的耐心在他体内摸索：他凭借印象与身体记忆去触碰赛文的敏感点；他尝试了两次，第二次成功了。赛文还算平静的呼吸中突然荡起一丝波澜，他身体收缩了一下，紧接着主动地、最大限度地舒展开来。  
他总是很放心地把自己交给佐菲。

佐菲用他敏捷的动作和判断帮赛文适应外部的侵入，很快穴口被开辟的尺寸和赛文的身体状态都告诉他可以进行下一步动作。他抽出手指，顺着赛文的腿移到他的伤处，试探性地轻揉，看到赛文在他的力道加大到某个节点时低声抽了一口气。

佐菲帮赛文平躺，随后跪上床，分开赛文的双腿停在中间。他先是俯身仔细地吻了赛文的伤处；随后他用不及方才试探力度十分之一的轻柔抬起赛文的腿，搭在自己肩上，帮他保持在一个固定的角度。他倾身去亲吻赛文的额头，战士的柔韧让赛文在他的施压下完完全全打开了双腿，准备好的穴口暴露在佐菲眼前。佐菲注视着赛文的双眼——后者也注视着他——进入他的体内。

佐菲没有给他留缓冲的时间。起初短暂的疼痛过后，是身体被填满。赛文缓缓呼出一口气，抬手触碰佐菲的计时器，数着他一侧胸前和肩膀的徽章落到手腕，轻轻握住。佐菲翻转手掌和他十指交扣，在他的手背上落下一个吻。

佐菲开始动作。他控制着节奏，缓慢但坚定地沉入赛文体内，突破层层叠叠的诱惑到达他的最深处。当他全部顶入时，性器狠狠碾过赛文的敏感点，身下人便会抽紧手指，发出一声低沉而难耐的喘息。

佐菲直视着赛文，目光带着那种赛文不敢触碰的情感赤裸裸地钉在他身上。赛文喉间滚过呻吟，不敢直视他的双眼，便微微仰起头舒展身体，让自己沉浸在这场性爱本身。佐菲的低喘传入他耳中，深沉的喘息带着同样深沉的欲望，令赛文本能地因受到过分压力的恐惧试图逃离，同时却因信任而产生依赖。

他对佐菲尊敬、信赖，也因此从不敢亵渎。

“还撑得住吗？”佐菲在赛文的喘息达到令他忧心的频率时发问，“我可以停下。”

“不。”赛文说。不。这太过了。他令佐菲用这种方式护着自己，竟还令佐菲试图生生掐断最本源的欲望。这太超过了。

“你不用这样对我。”赛文试探性地说了这句。

“可我选择这样对你。”佐菲咬重了“你”字。

赛文一瞬间觉得佐菲剖开了自己的胸口，给他看那其中的情感。深受震动的感叹与撞破秘密的危机夹杂在一起令他产生一种急切的逃离冲动，赛文恨不得自己能够失忆。

“我不……”

“你知道。始终知道，也值得。”

佐菲在说这几句话时停下了律动，欲望却更为灼热地堵在赛文的体内，并随着他的心事而愈发沉重和硬挺。赛文知道那是不会骗人的。

“对不起。”他脑内掺杂着混乱的声波与色彩，最终只能说出这一句。

“不必。”佐菲依然是那副平淡的语气，平淡得甚至叫人不确定他方才的话的真伪。

赛文自知再说下去也是失言，便闭上了双眼。与佐菲交扣的十指又收紧了些。

佐菲也不再说话，专心于他们此刻的交合。他真的足够温柔，没让赛文多受一丝伤，或者多体会到一丝疼痛。

他帮助赛文释放，自己则体贴地离开他的身体才做了同样的事。他轻微喘息着，起身帮两人清理方才的痕迹。

“我会联系银十字，让他们来接你。”

“好。”

“不用担心，母亲会治好你。”

“嗯。”

他们都心照不宣地没再提起前言。


End file.
